


Sirius and Regulus Fight Over James

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, James x Regulus, Jegulus, Jegulus Week 2021 | Starchaser Week 2021, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, Smut, jegulus angst, jegulus fluff, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When James becomes too preoccupied with his new relationship to plan pranks with his best friend, Sirius takes things into his own hands. Little does he know, with all their new alone time, Remus has plans of his own.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Sirius and Regulus Fight Over James

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“I have a bone to pick with you,” Sirius said, pulling Regulus into the shadows as the students spilled out of the Great Hall after dinner.

Regulus stumbled forward, raising a curious eyebrow. “Does it have to do with the parsley in your teeth?”

“No,” Sirius grumbled, pursing his lips. “You stole my best friend.”

“Excuse me?”

“James hasn’t snuck out with us at all this year. He’s not even interested in getting detention anymore. James! McGonagall even kept me after class today because he hasn’t lost a single house point in two months.”

Regulus crossed his arms on his chest. “Isn’t that a good thing? Now you have more time alone with Remus. And you might actually beat Slytherin this year.”

Sirius sighed impatiently. “That’s not the point.”

“And the point is…?”

“You stole my best friend,” Sirius repeated, his eyes narrowing. Regulus took a cautious step back, his hand sinking further into his jacket pocket to reach for his wand, just in case. Suddenly, Sirius’ face fell into a haughty smirk and he shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll just have to win him back.”

“What?” Regulus said, eyebrows drawing together as Sirius skipped down the hallway.

He turned around, and pointed at Regulus, walking backwards and narrowly avoiding running into a pack of girls rounding the corner. “You’re on, Baby Black. You better bring your A-game.”

Regulus wasn’t sure what to expect. He dusted off his robe and made his way back towards the Slytherin dorm, disappearing behind a dark door with cobwebs strewn across the face. He found his way easily in the dark, dragging his fingers along the dusty desks of the abandoned classroom, and even when he tripped, a pair of warm, strong arms caught him.

“We have to find a better place for this,” Regulus mused, finding his feet as James helped him up. “This is a terrible secret meeting place.”

“But it works,” James shrugged, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. He pulled back, frowning. “You’re already all hot and bothered. What’s up?”

Regulus scoffed; the boy who needed glasses an inch thick could tell, just by the warmth of his skin how brightly his cheeks were flushed, even in the dark. No matter how hard Regulus tried, there was so little he could keep from James Potter. “Your best friend is planning on murdering me.”

“Oh,” was all James said, an unbothered, cheeky smile still pulling on his lips.

“You don’t sound very concerned. Or surprised,” Regulus replied flatly.

James laughed. “Your brother gets jealous easier than any guy I know. I’m surprised it’s taken him this long to do something about it. One time in fourth year, this Ravenclaw guy asked Remus if he wanted to be his potions partner and Sirius nearly exploded the castle.”

“So I’m definitely going to die?”

“No,” James assured, “but I’m definitely using you to my advantage.”

“You’re terrible,” Regulus sighed, kissing James anyways.

As terrible as James might have been, dating Regulus hadn’t dulled his sense of mischief. Later that night, when Sirius asked him if he wanted to sit down and plan a few not-so-innocent tricks on their favorite degenerate, James hemmed and hawed, dramatically twisting his lips to one side.

“I have to make my rounds, and then come back and do laundry, so maybe later? Unless you think you could help me out?” James suggested, kicking his pile of dirty clothes beside his bed on his way towards the door.

Sirius jumped up without another word, scooping James’ laundry into his arms, recoiling at the week old Quidditch socks underneath his nose. “No problem. I got it.”

“Thanks Pads, you’re the best,” James grinned, waving an innocent hand at Remus before disappearing down the stairs.

“You don’t even do your own laundry, and you’re gonna do his?” Remus remarked, watching Sirius with one eyebrow arched as he separated the whites from the darks.

Sirius shrugged, never so happy to sort shirts from jeans and robes from jerseys. “I’ll take what I can get. Besides, we haven’t pulled a prank on Snape in a while; we can’t let him think we’re getting soft or anything.”

“Yeah, because that would be a crime,” Remus sighed, narrowly dodging a projectile sock thrown his way.

That night, Sirius, Remus, and James did, in fact, sit down and plan a series of harmless yet genius pranks on the whole of Slytherin house, minus one particular boy with long black hair, no matter how many times Sirius begged. But when it came time for the exocution, Sirius found himself alone again.

“What do you mean you don’t have time to rig the doorway tonight?” Sirius cried, watching James tie on his shoes.

“I’m meeting Reg in the library. He needs some transfiguration help.”

“I’m sure that’s exactly what you’re doing in the library,” Sirius huffed, pouting his lips when James patted his head like a dog.

Remus chuckled. “No one ever checks in the back left stack between the herbology books and the muggle biography section.”

“You can’t just spill all our best make out locations!” Sirius cried, throwing his arms in the air. “We’ve already lost my best friend, we can’t lose our secret make out spots too!”

James clicked his tongue at Remus, winking. “We’ll have breakfast together in the morning, if that makes you feel better, Pads.”

It didn’t make Sirius feel any better, but James kept his promise at least. The next morning, the three boys were sat at the table in the Great Hall, gorging on pancakes and toast and beans, chatting away about today’s Hogsmeade trip, but every few seconds, Sirius caught James’ eyes wandering away from his face, focused just over his shoulder.

Sirius didn’t have to turn around to know who he was staring at. He quietly slid over on the bench, hoping to block James’ view, but every time Sirius adjusted, so did James.

“I think you’re distracted,” Sirius muttered, flicking a piece of toast at his face. “I’m not backing down.”

“Are you gonna fight your brother to the death for my attention?”

“Is that what it’s going to take?”

“Maybe.” James shrugged. “I guess I should be honored. The Black brothers just can’t keep their hands off me. Must be the glasses.”

Remus shook his head, silently wondering if maybe he should get a pair glasses, too.

After breakfast, James hung back in the wave of students so he could walk to class with Regulus, not quite hand in hand, but every few steps, their shoulders knocked together or their fingers brushed. Quite the scandal.

Remus walked behind them, Sirius pouting his lips. “Do you think we were this annoying when we first got together? I mean, look at them!”

“We were probably worse,” Remus admitted lightly. He took Sirius’ hand and tugged him down a side hallway, away from the bustle of the students headed off to their Sunday adventures. “I know what will make you feel better.”

“Skipping Hogsmeade is supposed to make me feel better?”

“Come on.”

Sirius recognized the twists and turns of the hallway immediately, and couldn’t help but smirk when Remus pulled him inside the Room of Requirement. The furniture was arranged to meet their usual needs; a bed in the corner, a couch in front of a crackling fireplace, a table decorated with fresh mugs of butterbeer in the middle. Alone in the room, Remus backed Sirius up against the couch, pressing their bodies close.

“What, am I chopped liver?” Remus mused, draping his arms around Sirius’ neck and brushing their noses together. “You don’t want to spend time with me anymore?”

Sirius shook his head, biting down on his lip to keep from making a sound as Remus’ mouth found that one little soft spot on his neck, the place he knew Sirius couldn’t resist.

“Am I boring?” Remus asked, biting down gently as his hands traveled down the sides of Sirius’ body. “Sorry I’m not as fun as James.”

“It’s just weird seeing him with Reg,” Sirius admitted, his fingers finding a tight hold in Remus’ jumper as his long lashes fluttered. “I miss doing all that stupid stuff with him.”

Remus hummed in agreement, his lips pressing along Sirius’ jaw. “I kind of like it. The more time they spend together, the more time I get you all to myself.”

“It’s not the worst,” Sirius nodded, inhaling sharply as Remus lifted him up with two hands underneath the curve of his ass and perched him on the back of the sofa, settling in between Sirius’ knees with a devious smile. “I suppose we could make something work.”

“What’s the proposal exactly?” Remus mumbled against Sirius’ lips, tugging off his shirt.

Wrapping his legs around Remus’ waist to pull him closer, Sirius knotted his fingers in golden curls, replying between slow, dirty kisses. “After class. And dinner. Maybe before class, too.”

“That’s a busy schedule. Think you can keep up?”

“I’m not the one you should be worried about–” Sirius grinned, cut off by the sound of squealing hinges as the door swung open and two figures stood in the doorway, frozen.

“What the fuck–?” Sirius shouted, accidentally tumbling over the couch in his surprise, taking Remus with him.

Bouncing onto the cushions, and then the floor, Remus yelped, “oh shit–!”

“What are you guys doing here?” James yelled, quickly closing the door behind him. The last thing Hogwarts needed to see was four boys – and two brothers, nonetheless – sneaking off in the middle of the night.

“Us? What are you–?”

“I told you not to tell them all of our secret make out places!” Sirius shouted, laughing too hard to really give Remus a good shove.

James patted the door, gesturing for Sirius and Remus to take their leave. “Well, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

“Huh? We aren’t leaving, you guys are leaving!”

“You always get this place though! You have to share!”

“Absolutely the fuck not!” Sirius rebuked. “Go somewhere else!”

After a long moment of Sirius and James staring at each other, waiting to see who would break first, one of them gave in.

“Fine,” James nodded, taking Regulus’ hand as they turned for the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Sirius. “We’ll just use your bed.”

“James Potter I swear to god-!” Sirius yelled after them, but the door was already shut.


End file.
